inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of The Lost Memories (Part 2)
'Please Read The Guidance and Notes first. >Here ' Read Chapter 1 -> I Am A Princess In A Wonderland?! Haruna opens her eyes and found herself in a deep forest. Haruna gives a shocked, confused and weird looks but she still smiling. "Since when did I got into a forest?" Haruna gets up and pinch herself. "Ouch. So this is certainly not a dream." Haruna pulls herself together and begins to wander in the forest. "If I'm not back by 7, then Papa and Mama must be really worried. They might ask the town and I'll trouble everyone. What should I do????" ............................................................................ "Your Highness, the Princess from Valkyrie has arrived and she wished to..." "Not now, Fudou-dono. I am going to take a ride outside." "Huh! Whatever. Such a waste coming here." Fudou leaves Tachimukai's room and slammed the door. Then, Touko enters the room. "Your highness, please don't be like this. You still need to continue your life! Everyone knew that Haruna is no longer here!!" "I don't know what you're saying. She is selfish for leaving us." "Blablabla. That's all what you said but for the fact is .... You Like Her~!" "What?!" Tachimukai blushed. Suddenly, there a sound of rushing and earthquake outside and the room's door slams open. "Who likes who, Touko?!!!" "Well then, goodbye, your highness. Get out from here Rika!!!!" Touko pulls Rika outside. .................................................................................. "Okay, first of all, how did I got into here?.....Urm....How should I know?! I don't even know why I got in here in the first place!" As Haruna walks, she hears tapping sound behind her. "Oh Owh.... I forgot to worry about the beast that might be in here." Haruna turns around and a white horse hit her. She falls down, the horse and the rider trip. "Ouch!" Haruna stands up and run towards the rider. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have stands in the way!!!!" Haruna keeps apologizing while kneeling. "I'm the one who should asks you that! Your knee is bleeding!" The rider said not looking at Haruna but instead her cut. "Don't worry. Haha. I'm fine~" The rider turns his face to look at Haruna and he frozen. Then, he looks at Haruna's pendant. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Haruna stands up and the rider does the same. "Haruna? Is that really you?" Haruna sweats. "How did you know my name?" "Don't you remember me? It's me, Tachimukai. You're Princess Haruna! That pendant, I gave it to you." "I'm sorry Tachimukai-kun but you must have meet the wrong person. I am Haruna but I am not Princess Haruna." "Then, where did you get that pendant?!" "Now you're accusing me stealing this pendant?" Haruna walks away. "First, you said that you know me. Then, you said I'm a princess. Then, you call me a thief! I was only trying to help you and now I don't know how to get home! Papa and Mama must be really worried and...." Haruna collapsed for being too tired. "Haruna!!!!" Continue Reading in Part 3 -> Signature Sapphirez 11:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions